


Get Out

by CrystalCave



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Malec, Season 2B, Teasers, get out, malec fighting, malec makeup sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalCave/pseuds/CrystalCave
Summary: "Get out"Could one fatal mistake cause Alec to lose the best thing that ever happened to him?My version of the scene we've been teased in the trailers





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey dudes! The teasers have been getting me so excited lately, so here is the scene we all are anxious to see! 
> 
> Disclaimer - I don't own these characters or the plot or story line. All rights go to the show creators and CC

Shadowhunters getting slaughtered wasn't unusual following the days of Valentines short victory. The downworlders were angry, rightfully so, and letting out their anger on innocent Shadowhunters. It was the beginning of an uprising, and maybe the end of the Shadowhunters. 

Alec had never been more stressed. Since Aldertree had been murdered by a werewolf, Alec had taken the role has head of the New York Institute. While this would have made Alec pleased in the past, the sadness coming from Alec's parabati rune was weighing him down. 

Jace had been having it especially rough since that fatal night. Activating the soul sword combined with the pain of watching the person you're love be in love with someone else, Jace was deeply saddened. And Alec felt it. And it made his job and his relationships with others especially hard. 

Another strain on him was Izzys addiction. Isabelle was finally overcoming her addiction. Alec had been staying up with her every night, helping her with every relapse she was tempted to have. It was tiring but his sisters health and safety meant the world to Alec. He would never leave her until she was okay. 

Alec could go see Magnus though. With Magnus, Alec didn't feel the pressure or the weight. He felt light, drunk on love even. Alec would sneak out to Magnus' during his lunch and spend the afternoon with him. This was Alec's plan for today's lunch, in fact. This is why he was finishing his final task before heading out to see the high warlock. 

Alec had only been head of the institute for a little over 2 weeks, but there was already suspicious activity. There was a new young guy at the institute, Sebastian Verlac. He was the cousin of Alec's childhood friend, Aline. But Alec had a weird feeling about him. He seemed too overly interested in Clary, almost creepily, and hated Simon so viciously Alec had to wonder if it was more than just because Simon was Clary's boyfriend. 

Alec took the key Magnus gave him and pushed it in the lock, opening the door. 

"Alexander!" 

"Hey, Magnus," Alec said, observing the huge array of strange ingredients on Magnus' table. Alec didn't like seeing pixie dust and vampire fangs particularly much, especially when all he wanted to do was to make out with his boyfriend. 

"How's the institute. I heard about the insufferable new shadowhunters." Magnus said, then mumbled on his breathe, "not a surprise there" 

"What did you say?" 

"Oh nothing, darling. Do you want a drink?" Magnus said cheerfully, trying to make conversation.

"Shadowhunters are being slaughtered. How could you be saying something like that right now?" Alec said, raising his voice. 

"Alexander. Downworlders were slaughtered years before the accords were put in place. There are warlocks old enough to remember." 

"Whatever." Alec mumbled, turning away from Magnus, running his hands through his hair.

"Do you not trust my word?" Magnus questioned playfully.

"I just don't see how you could even think about the downworlders safety when they're the ones that always cause the problems!" Alec yelled, turning his face to Magnus, anger in his eyes. 

Magnus gasped his surprise, making Alec realize what he said. Alec's eyes softened looking at Magnus, "Magnus, I didn't mean it like-" 

"This conversation is over Alexander." Magnus said looking down at the floor.

"Magnus, come on," Alec said with a pleading tone.

"Get out." Magnus said sternly. His eyes looking anywhere but Alec. 

Alec wasn't experienced at relationships, but he knew this wasn't a good sign. He knew him and Magnus both needed time to cool down, so Alec looked every which way before walking out. 

Alec couldn't breathe right. The one steady thing in his life at the moment wasn't steady anymore. But he still had to work. As always.  
Alec made his way into the institute, getting curious looks as to why he was back so early. Especially from a man leaning with a shoulder against the wall, which Alec recognized as his parabati. 

"Alec. What happened? I can feel something's not okay." Jace said approaching Alec, looking tired. 

"I was stupid. God, I was stupid. I basically blamed Magnus for all of our problems. I don't even know why I said it." Alec said, then quietly added, "I just ruined the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Hey," Jace said, turning Alec's shoulders toward him, "You and Magnus love eachother. That's a special thing. You'll be okay." 

"Thanks Jace. You too. Clary loves you. She just needs to get her head out of her ass and realize it." 

Jace laughed, patting Alec on the shoulder. He opened his mouth to say something else before he heard voice call, "Lightwood! We need you!"

"I'll see ya, Jace," Alec said deeply, making his way over to the man who called his name. 

"What's up?" Alec asked, trying best to sound enthusiastic talking the man he of course remembered the name of.

"The clave ordered a meeting with all the downworlder representatives and the head of the New York Institute." Alec's heart dropped to his stomach but he kept a poker face for the man in front of him. 

"Thank you for letting me know. I'll do that," Alec said, patting the man on the shoulder before making his way to the office. Alec dialed Luke's number and waited for the line to pick up. 

"Hello?" Luke said into the phone. 

"Luke! Hi. This is Alec."

"Alec, is everything okay? Clary?" Luke said with fear in this voice. 

"Everything is okay with Clary. But I need you at the institute for a meeting today at 3. Are you available?" 

"Yeah. I should be able to."

"And Luke? Do you think you could tell the rest of the downworlder representatives?" 

"Why? Are you and Magnus fighting?"

"Something like that" 

"Sure thing kiddo. See ya then." Luke said, and hung up. Alec replaced a breathe of relief. Glad he didn't have to talk to Magnus one on one for now. He hoped this didn't make it worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting and some apologizes

Magnus' mood had been ruined by the fight he had with Alec this afternoon. He had been looking forward to an afternoon with his love but the ignorance coming out of Alec's mouth was too much to bear. It was like Alec didn't understand what hell downworlders had to face. 

Magnus stopped that thought before it finished because, this was Alec, right? The same Alec that kissed a downworlder in front of everyone he cared about and the same Alec that stood up for Magnus in front of his mother. 

Magnus knew Alec had been raised to hate downworlders. But Alec was smarter than that. So Alec just said what he said out of anger and stress. Right? 

Sighing, Magnus poured himself a drink before checking his phone. Unlocking it, hoping he had a text from Alec, but finding he had none. But he did have a text from Luke. Asking Magnus to be at the institute for a meeting. 

Alec couldn't even tell Magnus himself? That realization hit Magnus like a bullet. And it hurt. But Magnus knew it must be important. He responded to Luke and got ready to go.

Magnus knew that Alec wasn't all to blame. He had met Alec and he had fallen in love with Alec. And he fell in love with everything that came with him. Including the discrimination in his past. 

Once Magnus got to the institute, he unconsciously looked for Alec. He spotted him talking to Luke by the training room. Seeing Alec made the butterfly's in Magnus' stomach come to life. But Magnus was 400 years old. Surely he could swallow his pride and talk their problems out with a Shadowhunter. 

But that was the problem, Alec wasn't just some shadowhunter. He was caring, loyal, brave, and certainly someone Magnus would never forget. 

It seemed that in the mist of Magnus' thoughts, Alec had realized Magnus' presence as well, and he and Luke approached Magnus. Magnus shook his head to get out of his daze, and smiled his signature dazzling smile at Luke. Only Luke. 

"Magnus. We've been waiting for you," Alec said in a monotone voice, sounding disinterested, "you're late." 

"Fashionably late, darling." Magnus said, giving Alec a stone-hard glare. 

Alec barely spared Magnus a second glance before heading towards his office. And for Magnus it hurt. Why was Alec being so cold when he's the one who said what he did? 

The meeting was dull. Magnus tried his best to ignore Alec. They didn't say anything to eachother, both paying attention to the other downworlders. Magnus caught Alec looking at him a few times,   
but when Magnus turned to look back, Alec quickly averted his gaze. 

An agreement had been made. The only way the downworlders might calm down is to kill Valentine. Raphael had brought up they should kill Jace as well, but Alec gave him the, "don't talk about my patabatai like that" glare, and that was the end of that. 

Just as Magnus was turning to leave, he heard a voice behind him. "Hey! Hey, Magnus." 

Alec. He would recognize that voice anywhere. Magnus turned around, unable to resist the pull that voice did to him. 

"Alexander. The meeting is over and I'm exhausted. Now if you don't mind-" 

"Please, Magnus. Can we talk? I'm sorry for being rude to you in the meeting. And before that, too." Alec said. "Can we uh.. go to my office? For privacy?" 

"Of course, Alec. You wouldn't want to be seen with a warlock would you?" Magnus said sarcastically. 

"Magnus! That's bullshit and you know it. I don't want to make a scene. If you're not willing to talk about it then I'm not going to waste my time." Alec said, his voice wavering. Magnus' eyes softened, and he looked up at Alec and gave him a small smile.

"Okay. I'm sorry, that was uncalled for." Magnus said. He hadn't meant to say that to Alec. Magnus knew he wasn't the typical shadowhunter. He just couldn't help but feel anger towards the situation and Alec. 

Alec turned around, expecting Magnus to follow him. And Magnus did. 

"Magnus," Alec said once they were save inside his office, "What I said to you was wrong and untrue. I'm sorry." 

"You're forgiven." Magnus said, "But you need to understand my side as well." Magnus paused and Alec nodded in a "keep going" kind of way. Magnus said across from Alec on the sofa. 

"When I was 9 years old, my parents realized what I was. That my cat eyes meant something. They were disgusted that this creature had come from mother. As a result, my mother took her own life. My step father blamed me for all of it. He tried to drown me one day. Alec, I was so scared. I lashed out on him. I killed him with my magic. I didn't mean to, but it saved my life." 

"My whole life I've been looked down upon for my demon blood. Especially by shadowhunters. And, I know you're different love. You treat me, all downworlders, as equals. How you presented yourself in that meeting, is different than any shadowhunter I have ever seen before. You took all of our opinions into account, treated us as if we were just like you. That touched me in ways I can't even describe. I know you didn't mean what you said, because I love you and I know you. I'm sorry for overreacting." 

Magnus finished taking a deep breathe and looking into Alec's eyes. Alec's eyes were soft and full of unshed tears, "I'm sorry that happened to you, Magnus." 

"It's okay, it was a long time ago-" 

"I know that, but the past shapes who you are. Thank you for opening up to me about that." Alec smiled at Magnus, taking his hand in his. 

"You're welcome, dear." Magnus smiled back getting up and sitting next to Alec, putting his head in his chest. Alec kissed Magnus' forehead. 

"Oh and Magnus?" Alec said.

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times in the next chapter! Thanks for all the nice comments and kudos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make up sex !

Alec felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He had finally made up with Magnus. He leaned down to kiss Magnus. 

Magnus kissed back softly, enjoying the feeling of Alec's lips of his. They kissed slowly, lovingly. 

Magnus climbed on top of Alec, attaching his lips to Alec's neck. That was Alec's weakness and Magnus knew it. Alec shut his eyes, savoring the feeling of Magnus on him. His eyes only opened when Magnus whispered in his ear, " I want you." 

"Right now? In here?" Alec questioned, but he wasn't complaining, anyone could hear the excitement in his voice. 

"What you think soundproof spells are for, dear." Magnus said, licking up the shell of Alec's war before placing a soundproof and locking spell on the room. 

Alec smiled, and kissed Magnus on the lips again, this time with more passion. Magnus ran his hands down Alec's muscled chest, memorizing the lines of the shadowhunter, before pulling this shirt over his head. 

Alec's beautiful chest never fails to make Magnus' breathe away. Magnus ran his hands down Alec's chest while he sucked on his neck, leaving a mark. Alec moaned softly and took off Magnus blazer then pulled his shirt over his head. 

Once both their shirts were off, Alec pushed Magnus down on the couch they were sitting on and got on top of Magnus, pushing his tongue into Magnus' mouth. Magnus groaned, and rubbed his crouch against Alec's. 

They both moaned at the motion, and Alec took it as an opportunity to palms Magnus' erection. Magnus let out a breathe and closed his eyes to savor the feeling on Alec's hand on his hard on. Impatiently, Magnus kicked off both his and Alec's shoes, and pulled Alec's pants and underwear down. 

Meanwhile, Alec had been kissing and licking Magnus' well defined chest, sending shivers down Magnus' back. Alec then took off Magnus' pants, leaving him in his underwear. 

Alec put his lips over Magnus' covered cock, looking up at Magnus with big hazel eyes. Magnus had never seen anything sexier. Alec then pulled off Magnus underwear, leaving Magnus' cock standing tall and protruding from his pelvis. 

"So hot," Alec muttered to himself, looking Magnus up and down. Magnus chuckled, putting his hands in Alec's hair as Alec licked the tip of Magnus' dick. 

Magnus could help but breathe heavy from the glorious feeling of Alec's warm, wet mouth on his length. It was his own little heaven caused by Alec Lightwood. 

"Oh god, god, fuck Alec..." Magnus moaned over and over like a prayer as Alec's head bobbed up and down, "you're so good." 

Alec didn't respond and continued his sinful movements on Magnus. He looked undeniably beautiful with his messy hair, big hazel eyes, sweaty forehead, and his ass sticking up in the air slightly from the smallness of the couch. And it was sending Magnus over the edge. 

"Alec, stop, please stop, it can't be over yet," Magnus pleaded, lifting his hands from Alec's hair. Alec released Magnus cock with a loud pop before coming up face level with Magnus. 

"What do you want?" Alec whispered in Magnus' ear, taking Magnus' breathe away. 

"I want to ride you," Magnus said, looking into Alec's eyes. Magnus felt Alec's cock twitch against his thigh. Magnus didn't have time to process in before Alec had them flipped over with Magnus on top. Shadowhunter reflexes were nice sometimes.

Magnus summoned up lube, which was quickly snatched from his hand by his boyfriend, causing Magnus to giggle. Alec smiled and squirted some on his fingers and then put his fingers in between Magnus' legs. 

Magnus couldn't help but grind against Alec warm, strong fingers and they were pushed in and out of him. One, two, then three were added. Turning Magnus into a moaning mess and turning Alec's face red. 

Magnus took the lube from Alec, and rubbed it all over Alec's dick, making Alec whimper and thrust up into Alec's hand. Magnus wasted no time sitting on Alec's dick and start bouncing up and down quickly, Magnus his dick bounce up and down with it. 

Alec was looking at Magnus like he was gods best creation, moaning, "Shit, oh fuck, Magnus....." his face was flushed and it seemed like he was having a hard time keeping it together. 

They were both moaning loudly, grinding together in perfect rhythm. They were both reaching the edge. 

Alec grabbed Magnus' dick and jacked it off quickly, making Magnus scream Alec's name. That sent Alec over the edge as he came in Magnus' tight ass. 

Seeing and hearing Alec come made Magnus finish not far behind Alec, coming all over Alec's chest. 

They both breathed heavily, coming back to reality. Magnus got off of Alec and cleaned the up with magic before laying his head on Alec's chest. 

Alec put his arms around Magnus, hugging him to him with both his arms. They were at peace. 

If anyone was knocking on the door, they would have no idea. Good makeup sex will do that to ya.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @_notmagnusbane !


End file.
